Codet Strife
by Anti-Venum
Summary: Shows why Cloud never became a Soldier, and the people he knew along the way. First story, R&R.


All char. are owned by Square Soft (refuse too call it by the new name...damn people changing their name...). Any OC are owned by me, want too use them go ahead as long as you give credit.

Summary: This is the story of why Cloud never made it into Soldier. Why he didn't manage to cut it.

Start Date - March 7th, 06.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the young age of 15 Cloud Strife, a young man with golden hair that looks like he had too much fun as a child with a fork, and a electrical socket got on the transport too Midgar. Looking around one last time at his home town he couldn't help but feel elated too finaly be leaving this backwater decrepit asshole of the planet. With a small smirk he climbed on the truck and took a seat next too a young man with flowing black hair down to his shoulder blades, and deep silver eyes almost too the point of being gray. The other youngin looked at the teenager that sat next too him noticing the smirk, and couldn't help thinking 'Guess he is glad to be getting away from here..Not that I blame him this place looks like a small pebble on a gray chocobo turd.' Extending his hand he decided to introduce himself. "Hey sup? I'm Acairta nice to meet you" Cloud eyed the hand for a few short moments before almost reluctingly shaking it twice before letting go. "Name is Cloud" was all he said then looked back out the window trying to zone out as his motion sickness started too kick in.

Acairta raised a eye brow watching him, and notice he was actually turning GREEN of all things..That's when it clicked he was getting sick. Scooting farther away from him he grabbed the guy's next to him, who was asleep, suitcare and used it as a short of shield incase the blond decided to target him for the launch. Cloud noticing this groaned in emarrasment. "Relax I dont plan on aiming for you or anything. Just get motion sickness is all" Acairta with suitcase still in hand slowly lowered it too glance at Cloud. "You relise taking your mind off it can do wonders right?"he said softly. Cloud just glared grumbling mostly to himself. "No really? Wow you solved all my problems with that one sentance." The black hair youth chuckles quietly tossing the suitcase on the floor totally ignoring it wasn't even his. "I meant try talking about things that interest you, ya smartassed sarcastic scared looking chocobo." Grinning big time now he leaned back streatching his legs out, and crossing his ankles leaning back. As he does that Cloud just keeps giving him the evil eye hoping he just leaned back in some gum. Without a word he decides to ignore the other, which is what he did...For a whole 10 minutes before the silver eyed one became bored, and took it apon himself to relieve the pain in the other. "So why you join Shinra? You do relise they are fuckers that don't give a damn about anyone right? Hell I just wanted to follow in my uncles footsteps, and become a Turk some day."

Cloud could literaly Feel right before his eye actually twitched. Though curiosity got the better of him in the end. "Turk? Whats that some cheif or science department?" he asked truly not having a clue. In return Acairta started chuckling at the mighty Turks being cheifs, cooking up a storm in their blue suits with seasoning where their guns would be. "Heheheh...No far from it." He paused for a second to glance around at the other people, and the Soldiers to make sure they wasn't paying attention. Scooting back over to where he was 10minutes ago before the sickness took Cloud he says quietly. "No they are a small group of elite assasins, higher then anyone besides the President himself. Even The General can't order them to do anything. Mostly they kill people that interfear with Shinra, or just sabatage other companies. At times they simply play body guard to VIP's. They are the highest of the lowest you can get." The golden haired one blinks wondering how he knew this, even if his uncle was one of them it was shocking to know that he was filled in with details.

"So.."Cloud starts softly. "How do you become one? It sounds like you just can't walk in, and fill out a aplication." Acairta just smiles as he winks at the blonde making him blush very lightly. " They pick you, if your good enough, and have what they are looking for at the time. My uncle was one around 20 some years ago before he vanished on some mission." Shrugging easily he sighs shaking his head. " My father told me all the details he told him. Most Turks die on missions, and are never found so it's not a suprise." Cloud just tilts his head thinking about what he just learned. Why would you want too do those things even if it put you in one of the most powerful groups in Shinra? Get killed, and no one ever knows what really happened? Doesn't sound good at all.

"Well I will get in Soldier. Want to become a 1st Class Soldier. Can't get much more higher then that. It's all I wanted for the longest time." Looking down at his feet Cloud mumbles quietly, almost too quiet for Acairta too hear though he does. "That will teach ever how strong I really am..." Suddenly understanding better Acairta smirks like a preditor. "Ahh, you was picked on huh? "Cloud eyes shoot up slightly suprised he heard him. "Don't worry you will get in your determined enough. Really that is all it takes..Well that along with some talent." Closing his eyes Acairta continues as Cloud stares at him wondering if he really means what he just said. "By the way you relise you dont look green anymore right?" Blinking Cloud relises he doesn't feel sick. Though that changes since when he relised it, the feeling starting too come back. Moaning he shakes his head as Acairta starts laughing again. Nothing else was said for the rest of the trip to Midgar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark clouds seem too pour out of Midgar itself, sin city as it were. As Cloud, and Acairta climb out they just stand there a few moments watching their new hell they have willingly signed up for. Acairta blinks finaly before he glances at Cloud. "Well doesn't that just make you want to get all black clothes, and pop in some depressing music wearing dark nail polish." Cloud sighs shaking his head and starts following the rest of the new recruits in to the barracks. As Acairta trails behind observing the new envirment a announcement booms overhead. "All new codets report too Gallery 3 ASAP. I repeat all new codets report too Gallery 3 ASAP." Ofcourse none of the codets know where that is seein how they are infact _new_ to this place, so they end up just glancing around waiting for some one to point out which direction. As Cloud starts too talk to Acairta a 3rd Class Soldier speaks up. "HEY! All you weak pathetic wannabies it's this way! COME ON! Don't make me say it again or i'll have your ass sent home before you get the chance to get kicked out in a few weeks!" The Soldier with knuckle busters on turns away leaving.

"Well, doesn't HE have a sunny personality..." Acairta goes on grumbling by Cloud quietly as they make their way too the Gallery. As they arrive, along with about hundred other codets, they look up to the stage to see Sephiroth standing infront of the mic wearing his battle gear. Just standing there staring at them with a bored vacant expression one would wear if they had to do something a thousand times over with the knowledge they Shouldn't be doing it in the first place. Acairta raises a eyebrow at him crossing his arms. Cloud too his left just stands there eyes wide not blinking. The silver eyed teen noticed this and waves a hand infront of his face, but that does nothing. Frowning he now cuffs the side of the blonde hard bringing him back from his Sephiroth Worshiping Land (SWL). What he _didn't_ mean too do however was the following curse yelled out loud enough for everyone too hear. Both freezing they glance around too notice most everyone watching them. Taking a chance they both at once look at the stage, and to their embarrasment and horror so was Sephiroth. Cloud forgetting to breath starts feeling faint as his idol just stares at him in a way that says 'Are you mentally challanged?'. Acairta though suddenly grinz raising a hand waving to The General. For mentioned General raises a silver eyebrow turning his attention back to the other hundred or so teens.

"What the fuck did you do that for! And why in the name of all that is Holy are you WAVING at him!" Cloud whispers fiercly very embarrased, and pissed off still feeling as if he might faint. Acairta just snorts replyin calmly. "You was off in Seph-la-la-land, and I didn't want you to get a nose bleed before we even get in to our rooms. Besides you should be thanking me" Smiling Acairta listens too The General talk about why they are here, and what they will do in the comming months. Cloud stares at Acairta like he grew a second head along with purple horns. "Ok 1) Did you just call The General a man that defeated the Wutai army basicly by himself 'Seph'! 2) I wasn't goin to get a nose bleed or anything you physco. Finaly we come to number 3) Why should I be thanking you for doing that too me, and making me look like a total idiot?"

Sighing softly Acairta leans his head down some twards the blonde. "1) Yes I did, 2) Yes you were, and 3) He now is goin to remember us so it raises any chance we might have of talking to him some time in the future. Think of it as a ice breaker." Cloud just twitches thinking how that would work.'Hey General remember me? I was the one that yelled a curse after being hit in the back of the head by a guy that needs medication to not be quite so insane.' Yeah that would be as embarrasing as him just falling over and landing face first in the guys lap. 'God I need to get away from this guy before he gets me impaled by a 7ft. sword..'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cloud opens the door to his room he takes a few glances around noticing the mess within clothes thrown all over, some old soda cans littered the floor, but no one there. Shaking his head he goes in and tosses his duffle bag on a bed that looks empty before sitting down rubbing the sides of his head. 'God if the first day here isn't even over I hate to think what the next several months/years will be like..' The blonde couldn't help thinking atleast he was away from the silver eyed teen that seemed to fairly _summon_ attention to himself. Laying down head on the duffle bag he decides to take a nap, hell he earned it after what happened. Suddenly the door smashes open making him jump up and stare as a teen that looks about 18 years old enters. He has wild black hair that seems to match the blondes in style, he is built well alittle bulky but mostly just extreamly lean.

"Motherfucker I swear if I have to do one more squat-thrust some one will be decapitated! Not my fault the ancient training dummy can't hold up to a decent blow...How was I to know it would break in half the sonofab-" Pausing in mid curse the teen blinks at the blonde that is in his room. Remembering today is the day new cadets come he just gives him a laid back smile. "Hey welcome to the seventh layer of hell i'm Zack." Walking over he sticks out his hand. Cloud blinks shaking it firmly still suprised the guy's hair is as bad as his.

"I'm Cloud, guess im rooming with you for awhile."Cloud says this as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed grabbing his duffle bag deciding he might as well unpack since he is wide awake now. Zack plops himself down beside Cloud looking the blonde one over. "Hmmm...So have they givin you your schedual yet?" Reaching a hand up Zack flicks one of the blonde locks, and too his surpise there is no gel in it just like his. Cloud as a reaction flinches twisting to the side glaring at Zack snarling out "Don't touch me!". Zack blinks then shrugz easily wondering if the blonde will be like this the whole time becouse if thats the case he just might have too do something about that.."Hey just relax I was only seein if your hair was really like mine is all, besides we are goin to be seein alot of each other since we are room mates so try and loosen up."

Cloud suddenly twitches..Violently, making Zack raise a eyebrow along with scooting back a few inches at the new behavior. Cloud though doesn't notice this he is too busy just thinking he will have to deal with Zack for a long time...Damnit why couldn't he get some peace? First Acairta that physco now this one. 'Please any God that might be listening don't do this to me..' He gets broken out of his thoughts by Zack poking him. "Uhh..You ok? Do you like twitch often or something? Then again from what I heard your probly just tired from what happened at the Gallery." Cloud blinks at him paling at what he just said not beliving word got around _that_ fast about it.

"Wait you Heard about that allready! Ohh this can't be happening nonono" Cloud goes off mumbling to himself while Zack just sits there watching him. 'Oh this is going to be a interesting time. He needs to learn how to relax some, though what happened _was_ kind of bad first impression..' Zack snaps out of his thoughts as Cloud gets up starting to pace quickly. Finaly noticing he flush spread across the blondes face he sighs. "Hey..Hey it's ok no big deal just sit down ok? Look it's fine every time they have one of those some one does something that everyone hears about this time it was just you. Hell I did it my first year here too."Shruggin Zack tries to just act non-chalant. Cloud glances at him before slowly sitting back down laying his head in his hands. Deciding to ask what he did the blonde glances over to the older teen. "Yeah? What did you do then?"

Grinning Zack leans on his elbows on his knee's getting more comftable. "I'm from Gongaga a little nothing town in the middle of no-where. So when I first got here I never heard of The Great General Sephiroth yet. So before the start of it, I walked up to him asking why he had the most bored look on his face I'v ever seen. Heheh, he just looked at me saying nothing. So what was I to do? Well glancing at his hair I said this ' You know you probly get the worse tangles in history of hair..How much do you spend on shampoo?'. God he just raised a eyebrow narrowing his eyes slightly saying more then I could afford if I saved my money for a year. Nothing else just that he turned back to everyone else ignoring me." Cloud was looking at him as if he was insane knowing now he was doomed this guy was worse then Acairta. Zack noticing the stare snorts. "Hey don't give me that look I know it was stupid, but hell atleast at the time I didn't get chopped into little Zack-Peices with his sword. Besides it all turned out for the best in the end." Nodding to himself asured that he calmed the blonde down he stands up streatching. He suddenly blinks turning back to Cloud. "HEY! You never told me if you got your schedual yet! So rude just ignoring a question without a care, and too a man of higher rank!" Cloud blinks back into reality, but just looks at him for a few minutes while Zack just stands there mock-glaring him. Finaly he decides to answer his question though not without his own question at the other teen. "Your higher rank? And yeah they gave it to me right before they told me what room to stay in."

"Yeah I'm a 2nd Class Soldier Major Zack Donavan." Zack states this proudly though then he scowls cursing under his breath. "Bastards won't let me take the exams for 1st Class yet they keep saying I cause too much trouble, too reckless. It gets the fucking job done doesn't it? Besides how are you supposed to take a test that isn't a real life or death situation seriuosly?" As he goes on, the blonde eyes widen. He was rooming with a SOLDIER! A 2nd Class Soldier at that too! Oh god what had he done in a past life to deserve this kind of situation. Though atleast the guy seems allright if not too friendly... Wait why was he still here then in this room if he was that high up? "Hey what are you still doing here if you are a 2nd Class Soldier? Shouldn't you be in your own room or another wing or something?" Halting his grumbling he turns back to the younger teen before sighin quietly. "You would think that, but only 1st Class Soldiers get their own room, and if your good enough even your own small house if you wanted. I say once you made it in as a 3rd Class you should at the very least get your own room. I'm suprised the whole of Soldier hasn't started a riot yet over that." Zack starts goin off in his old world saying something about he should be orcastrating something on those lines. They both snap out of their thoughts/ramblings as some one knocks on their door. Zack being allready up and now annoyed that he can't take the tests yet, or have his own room rips the door open frowning. "Yeah? What is it what you want?"

Acairta raises a eyebrow calmly noticing the Mako Eyes this guy has. "I'm looking for cadet Cloud Strife they said he was staying here...Sir." Zack eyes lit up some looking back at the blonde, the said blonde just gives a annoyed look getting up. "Nonono you caused me enough trouble allready Acairta for the love of Holy Whatever I still don't understand why you _waved_ at The General!" Zacking blinks relising who the guy was now, he turns to see him sighing softly."Your still on about that? Come on it was like three hours ago besides you have to admit it was amusing, and i'm sure General Seph (Cloud sighs, as Zack grinz at that) found it atleast somewhat amusing. I mean come on the guy looked like he was goin to keel over in bordom at any second."

"Ahh your the one that caused that trouble cadet? Well I must say im slightly impressed pleasure to meet you im Major Zack Donavan 2nd Class." Acairta smirking shakes his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Zack, hope you don't mind but unless the person is a hardass I don't like being formal at all." Cloud noticing the wording eyes the silver eyed one."Really? What about The General why don't you say his name or title formally then?" Zack leans against the door frame wondering what the answer will be, Acairta however just smiles cocking his head to the side slightly watching them both. "Thats simple, he is such a hardass with a reputation of such impossible powers/cold personality how could I _not_ be non-formal with him? It's too amusing." Chuckling Zack looks at the clock in the room before going over to his bed, and grabbing his Buster Sword. "Sorry, but it's time for my daily spar got to go. Take care Spike, and make yourself at home! See you around Acairta." Nodding at Zack as he leaves Acairta glances around the messy room before he himself looks at the clock. "Eh got to go as well my room mate said he'd give me a tour of the place in ten minutes. Wanna go with to check the place out" He asks Cloud, but the blonde simple shakes his head."No thanks i'm just goin to lay down for awhile."

"Alright bye 'Spike' see you later." Leaving the room Acairta takes a right at the end of the hall leaving Cloud standing there twitching at the nickname he just knows will never leave him now. Goin back over to his bed he falls face first on the mattress groaning loudly. 'Why oh God why did you make two of them? And why for the love of everything holy did you make it so I have to deal with both of them on a daily basis...I need little white and blue pills...Aspril just isn't goin to cut it anymore...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Date - March 9th, 09.

To Be Continued

AN - Not too bad I think..Ah well first fic after all... BTW Acairta is pronounced A-care-tah


End file.
